For Longer Than Forever
by StarSweeper
Summary: AU. What will happen when Yuki is sold in the slave market? Will he be able to escape, and once he meets 'The One' for him, will he be able to leave him for his revenge?
1. Default Chapter

For longer than forever 

A Gravitation Fanfic  
By: StarSweeper  
Email: Starsweeper1221@yahoo.com  
Pairing: Shuichi X Yuki 

**Authors Note:** This is an experimental story...I was inspired after seeing a certain picture of Yuki, sporting a pair of wings, chained and wounded. Any who want to see the picture only has to visit my site and I should be posting it soon. Anyways, I have only written a couple chapters so far and I just wanted to see if this one got any good feedback. So those who like it review or flame...and that will be my decision of whether to continue or not. 

I know I know, before anyone complains, I hate it when authors do this too...but I just want to know that there are people interested in this story to continue. If not i'll just scrap it for another time...or another anime and finish my sequel to "In the Rain".

So please read on ^_^ 

By the way...I did post this fanfiction earlier...but there was a bug somewhere that wouldn't let me load new chapters. So I am just going to repost this. I did however save the important reviews that people left me...at least the ones that were important to me. Thank you sooo much for your kind words.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Reviewers:

**goldenkinkogirl** - Continue!i luv ur fic! Shuichi come in already! hm. i have a feeling it's not what's gonna happen ...but i shall not tell hehee! email me and i shall tell u my assumptions...  
  
_-Well I would like to hear your assumptions if you want to email me it's Starsweeper1221@yahoo.com If you have some ideas i would love to hear them. An author always likes to hear other ideas then their own ^_^_

**kira** - I like it! I wonder what happens next... don't keep me waiting, please!! :) More more more :)  
  
_-Thanks so much for your inspiration_

**Felara** - Wow!That was so good! **jumps up and down happily** I hope you keep writing! PLEEASE!  
  
_- Well believe it or not I have the next few chapters down already and will be posting them when time allows ~_^_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

I'll close my eyes and I am where you are 

Chapter 1 

Notes: _Words in Italics are thoughts or background story._ This story is defiantly Alternate Universe. Shuichi and Yuki are from two totally different cultures and races. They are brought together because of unusual circumstances 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_Darkness. That was all he could see…all he could feel. _

Opening his eyes fractionally he realized the strongest thing he felt at the moment was pain. Never ending pain. It was something that always accompanied the darkness. It seemed that, as time passed it only increased and got worse. He couldn't begin to remember a time when there wasn't burning pain, blinding darkness, or retched loneliness. 

Sighing softly his eyes glazed over as he gazed off into the dark nothingness that surrounded him. 

_It had been almost a month since he had been captured. He had been free before then, to do as he pleased. They had caught him unawares one night during his sleep. It had been the night he had chosen his lifemate. _

_During a certain part of the year all the young males of his kind would hold a special aging celebration and choose from the available females to consent to becoming mates. In his eyes she had been the most beautiful creature he had ever encountered. He had taken a vow that night, there would be no other except for her in his heart. _

_As his chosen mate slept beside him in their treetop haven he had felt for the first time in his life content with the world. It had been almost near dawn when their sleep had been rudely interrupted. Nets were thrown over their sleeping forms, instantly waking them from their peaceful rest. They suddenly found themselves surrounded. _

_Being unable to see their assailants he had tried his best to defend himself and his mate. His efforts were only paid with pain as the attackers brutally beat down on him with their weapons. He struggled for as long as he could but they eventually managed to subdue him. As he struggled against the assailants the last thing he remembered before his world faded into darkness was his lifemate desperately calling his name. _

_When he opened his eyes again he had discovered himself locked in some type of dungeon cell. His arms were shackled to the wall above his head, yet the only thing he could think about was his lifemate. Questions assailed him about whether she had escaped from their captors and if she **had** been captured where was she? He prayed that she had escaped them; he couldn't imagine her chained and caged like he was. Like some type of animal. _

Screaming in rage, after his realization that he was imprisoned, he fought his captors every chance he got. He managed to seriously injure a few until they finally wizened up and started to take more precautions when dealing with him. Since that time the creatures who had captured him had done nothing except keep him drugged and shackled to his cell wall. 

He had decided he wasn't going to be a peaceful hostage. He felt enough rage in his body to kill something or someone. As retribution for his current position he vowed he would succeed in extracting revenge, not only for himself but also for the loss of his mate and their future together. 

_Sometimes, there were occasional instances where they would release him from his hanging manacles. But these times where filled with instances where they would decide to beat him, sometimes within an inch of his life. Once they were done and he was unconscious and bleeding they would hang him up again. _

_His captors were cruel and unmerciful. They seemed to get some kind of sick pleasure out of torturing him and watching him bleed. Every time they beat him he felt himself dieing a little more. All he wanted to do was be free. Free and in the light, that was what he longed for. _

_As time passed they eventually wore him down, little by little, until his spirit nearly drowned in agony and the unfairness of it all. It was the times when he couldn't imagine going on that he would close his eyes and imagine being in his sanctuary with his beloved. He would regain some of the strength to go on then. For he had promised he would extract revenge and we would achieve that goal, even if he lost his life trying, but he wouldn't die before then. _

He shifted slightly, testing the strength of the restraints clamped tightly around his forearms. His wrists were becoming bruised, bloody and rubbed raw from his numerous attempts to pull his wrists from his bounds. They ached and the tissue was starting to become black from the strain and loss of blood. He hoped that his capturers wouldn't try to take away his hands…anytime soon at least. Blood dripped from his wrists, down his arms to join the puddle that had already begun to form at his feet. 

He had received another beating earlier that day. He didn't know why and he couldn't count how many times they hit him before the pain was too much for him to bear. They had beat him to the point of him passing out. Then they had stopped, only to then revitalize him, usually with a hard splash of chilled water, or they would take turns burning him with hot coals from their fires. 

It seemed as if his captors were holding him in some sort of underground encampment. He reasoned this because he never saw the light of day nor felt a breeze that carried fresh air. He didn't even know if he was still on his own planet. He did know that there were others there besides him in the dungeon; he could hear their tortured screams when he wasn't being tortured himself. 

The wounds on his back where fresh and sore and he could feel the blood flowing from them. He could feel the thick crimson liquid wound its way down his lower back and legs, only to fall onto the floor creating a small scarlet pool. He didn't know how much longer he could stand this treatment. 

Constant beatings and torture, very little food, if the stuff he received could even be classified as food, and no light. He was breaking and he knew it and each day it was getting harder to hold onto the reason why he continued to fight and survive. This was the longest he had been taken out of the light; away from his friends, family, and mate. From being with all the people and doing all the things he loved. His soul was becoming dark, like his surroundings. 

A noise suddenly interrupted him from his reverie. They were coming back, he knew that much, but what they wanted he had no clue. They had done their ritual beating of him…where they going to do more? 

"Oh Azara…No...not another…I can't handle another," where the brokenly whispered words that escaped his dry cracked lips as he prayed to his deity. 

The sounds of the door's lock sliding and moving out of its secure place, of locking him in, echoed in his ears. He could feel a tremor of fear shake his already broken body. He actually wished they would just kill him and get it over with. It seemed the only reason they didn't kill him was because he refused to surrender to them, but it wasn't in his nature to give up. He would never admit defeat to them. 

He heard footsteps coming from the opposite direction, toward him. He shivered while at the same time tried to gain his footing in order to stand his full height. As he tried to stand the wounds on his back stretched painfully in protest of the action and he quickly hunched back over to his previous position. With that idea gone, he just tried to show his fearlessness toward his captors. He knew he was broken…but they didn't have to know. 

The footsteps grew louder and a soft mumbling could be heard coming closer to him. His captors were speaking in a different language; on he amazingly didn't know for being at his level of education, in his culture he knew many. He had also had a spell cast on him when he was only a child, that enabled him to understand and speak a multitude of languages, yet this one escaped him. This fact alone made him wonder if these creatures who had captured him were a new breed, or one so rare and hidden that not many knew of them. 

At the current time they seemed to be arguing about something, and didn't seem very pleased about whatever they were talking about. Finally he could see the dim outline of their bodies standing in front of him. The drugs they had given him had blurred his eyesight, but he could still see what was going on around him. 

One of the two walked in his direction and reached a hand out to grasp his chin firmly, jerking his face first one way then they other. The creature's claws sunk painfully into the soft skin of his face bruising it instantly. He could already feel the welts that were going to be left by the creature. He felt like he was being inspected and he didn't like it one bit. 

"Don't. Touch. Me." Was the only thing he could say past his parched throat and the tight grip that held his face. 

"Sssstilll….ressssisstant are we? We can brake you of that problem," came the silken voice his captor. Though he couldn't see the creatures that had captured him because of his blurred vision, he had the sneaking suspicion they were reptilian like creatures. Thy tended to hiss and slur his language when they spoke, claws adorned their fingers, and light reflected eerily off their silken looking skin. There bodies were large and bulky, yet when they walked there was a certain grace to their carriage. 

Creatures, such as these, normally didn't inhabit his world. In fact many creatures were forbidden from his world, which was a safe haven and protected sanctuary for his kind. This was because their numbers were dwindling to so few. 

_In the beginning, when people had started traveling to his world everything was peaceful. His kind where known as Unarians and where considered to be a peaceful race. They only sought harmony with those who visited their world. Unfortunately this did not last long, for those who came soon realized what a valuable market his kind made for slaves and pets. _

_Being exotic creatures, to many who visited them, others found they could make a tidy profit in the slave market with the Unarians. Unarians were considered remarkably beautiful, with perfect complexions and athletic builds. They also came in many colors, not only in skin tones, but in hair and eye colors as well. The males were especially sought after, not only were they renowned sensual creatures, they were also the only of their kind who were equipped with a set of downy wings. Females, even though also considered beautiful and exotic, did not fetch as high a price as males. _

_Soon the Unarians weren't able to protect themselves from this incoming threat, being the peaceful creatures they were, and many were being captured and sold on the slave market. Being a slave was the one thing Unarians feared above all else, for they could not stand being contained. As time went on the Galaxy-four council finally decided to step in and declare the Unarian species a protected one, from all bounty hunters and slave traders. Unfortunately, for some reason, that only made the Unarians an even more valuable target. _

"I'll kill you when I get out of here," he said trying to look braver then he was. False bravado was something he was used to displaying since he had been captured. It had been the only thing that kept him alive.

The creature didn't seem shocked by his words and instead looked slightly amused. 

"No…I think not," was all it said before it let go of his face walking back to his companion. No longer having the support to hold his head up, it rolled back on his shoulders and fell forward to its original position. 

His short blond locks instantly fell forward to cover his face from view. His hair had once been of great pride to him, long and luxurious. But they had cropped it off for maintenance purposes. Being in a dungy, dirty cell didn't help either, especially when he hadn't bathed in lordess knew how long. He could feel the blood flowing down his cheeks in rivulets, three on each side from where the creature's claws had previously been. He hated being this weak and unable to protect himself. He vowed that if given the chance he would kill these creature give the first chance he got. 

The creatures continued to converse in front of him as if he didn't even exist. Finally they seemed to have decided what they had wanted to accomplish by coming to see him and started to leave. But before they got far the one that had been examining him earlier turned slightly in his direction. 

"You will fetch a good pricccceee in the sssslllavvve market…Unarian," and with that cold threat they walked out of the door, leaving him alone once more. 

"_Slave_…" was the only word that escaped the captive's mouth. If there was anything Unarian's hated worse it was the elimination of their freedom. A chocked sob escaped his parched lips, and for once he welcomed the darkness as it came to claim him. 

The months that followed that faithful day would be long tortuous ones. He couldn't remember a time when he had felt so much pain and despair. Eventually he found the best way to protect himself was to be cold. Being cold inside and out kept the hurt from entering his soul. That was the hardest lesson he would ever learn in the time he was kept as a prisoner and taught how to be a slave. The creatures taught him all attributes of being a slave, the rules, submission, and most importantly (from what he was told) how to pleasure his master or mistress in bed. 

This last lesson was the most difficult for him to learn, but learn it he did. Enjoying it was another matter. Everything he did was with cold calculation, because even though the creatures had captured his mind and body they didn't have his soul or his will. Everyday he was subjected to the lessons and beatings he only became more bitter towards the world, losing his youthful naivety as he hardened his heart. 

Yet some nights, when he was alone, he would feel bitter tears trail down his face and his dead heart would constrict for the remorse that consumed him. He prayed for the day when he was free once more, free to extract his revenge on those who decided to take his life into their own hands. 

To Be Continued....


	2. Although We're Far Apart

For longer than forever 

A Gravitation Fanfic  
By: StarSweeper  
Email:  
Pairing: Shuichi X Yuki

**Although We're Far Apart****  
**Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Okay this is the next chapter for this series. Sadly I have had to battle my computer because it crashed so many times. Stupid worm viruses. Anyways I lost a bunch of my chapters that I had been working on. Fortunately I was able to find this one and just work on it a little and now I have to restart my story. Sadly I had this whole thing finished. Sorry but people are going to have to deal with waiting a little longer. But instead of finishing it before posting it I'm going to post chapters right when their down. So expect faster and better updates PS...don't flame me for bad spelling or grammar. No one is perfect. Thanks and enjoy!

**Months later…**

"Shuichi…hurry up or we're going to be late," a tall slender man yelled behind him.

"I'm coming I'm coming…I just haven't seen a place as beautiful as this before," a young man with shinning pink locks yelled back. He took one last look at the luscious scenery before him; the trees were the tallest he had ever seen and of different colors. Blues, reds, oranges, and every other color one could think of were in proud display all across the planet. When they were getting ready to land on the planet, Shuichi had taken the opportunity to look out his the side window and couldn't help but think the land looked like a rainbow.

The planet he called home was very sparse in trees, and consisted mostly of open plains and oceans. After years of demolition, Earth's people finally began to realize the damage they were doing to their planet. A little too late, the only thing the people could do was try and replant and fix the damage they had caused. But while this planet was filled with monstrous trees, ones large enough to live in, Earth was littered with shorter ones.

"Well we have to stay on schedule and you gawking at everything around us is not helping," Hiro sigh in exasperation. There was just no reasoning with Shuichi. Smiling Hiro only shook his head and walked back to the open mouthed kid. Wrapping his arm around his friend's shoulders he steered Shuichi on to their destination.

"We can go sight-seeing after we meet with our manager so he can fill us in on our new assignment. You know how Sakano gets when we aren't on time."

"I know Hiro…I know but I just can't help it. It is gorgeous here," turning bright eyes to his friend he pleaded, "Hiro, can we go to the shops we saw when we were coming off the 'Galaxy Cruiser'? I saw some type of festival going on and I'm really curious to see what they are selling there."

"Sure Shuichi sure…that is _if_… BIG IF… we are still alive when Sakano is done chewing us up and spitting us out. And you know how K gets, we'll probably be littered with bullet holes for being late," Hiro stressed still trying to move Shuichi along to their destination. They were supposed to meet Sakano and K at Quarter Central, the public meetinghouse. The city, where they had landed, was the hub of all activity on the planet.

Hiro and Shuichi had traveled a far way to come to a planet such as this. It was on special request for the planet's ruler that enabled them be where they were. For some reason it was very hard to land on the planet Rieka-12 having something to do with some kind of intergalactic protection standards. What others were trying to protect on the planet most had no idea. But that wasn't going to stop Hiro and Shuichi from traveling to a planet for a paying gig. Since they had become an intergalactic rock band "Bad Luck" had traveled to many different plants in a variety of solar systems. They had just never traveled this far before.

Supposedly this planet had a circling moon that was actually a similar planet, albeit smaller. The planet circling this one was legend to be the planet of angles and was near impossible to visit, beginning under strict protection by the Galaxy-four council. This council consisted of the highest-level mystics that were in charge of keeping order and balance in the universe. Obviously there was something important on the planet that was being safeguarded against the rest of the world, but what it was nobody knew.

"Hey do you know if Suguru made it here? You know how he said he had some family issues come up and couldn't travel with us, I was just wondering when he was supposed to meet up with us?" Shuichi asked Hiro, finally succumbing to Hiro's pushing.

"I don't know Shu, he said that he would meet us here the day after tomorrow, I think. Sakano should have the details with him hopefully or he is going to blow a gasket. I swear that man is going to have a heart attack before he reaches thirty."

Both laughed as they walked off in the general direction of where they were supposed to meet up with Sakano. Shuichi took the opportunity to take one last look in the general direction of were he saw the festival. There was something…something that was telling him that he had to go there. He felt a strong pull toward the festival and the over-powering need to be there.

Turning back around Shuichi rubbed his stomach in a nervous gesture. He couldn't explain it but for some reason he felt panicked at walking further away from where he truly wanted to go. It was almost as if something was calling for him. Pleading with him to go back, he just wish he knew what it was.

**Festival Grounds **

The festival grounds that day emanated a feeling of overall jovial and excitement. Thousands of citizens crowded the streets, of all different races. They traveled throughout the different shops and street sellers, inspecting the wares offered to them. Delicious smells and aromas drifted through the air, some of different foods, others of incense.

The sounds of the hustle and bustle filled the air, and children were heard and seen laughing as they ran merrily about. Their favorite game was dodging in between people and slipping beneath seller's tables. Often they would fumble into a table and knock the goods onto the ground. It was then that the seller's voices could be heard yelling at the children to get away from their stands.

There was one area of the festival grounds that did not contain such cheery excitement, which was the slave traders' quarter. Only the wealthy were able to actually wonder through the creatures presented for sale since most ran a high cost. Ownership of slaves was legal on the planet but the cost of one was so high, no matter the species, that only those with money and high social standing were actually able to afford to buy and care for one.

There were quite a few slave traders for the festival this time of the year, hoping to display their wares and make a handsome profit off their year's worth of captures. Only given the opportunity to sell once a year, traders took special care to train the slaves they captured to better please their masters. Whether the slaves were meant to clean and take care of their master's home, children, companionship, or to fulfill their master's sexual needs it didn't matter. A slave was a slave and used at the whim of who ever bought them.

Many of the finer slaves were set in the front of their seller's stalls. Their arms were strapped above their heads and forced to stand straight. Most wore clothing that barely covered anything at all, leaving little to the imagination. Many were displayed in hopes that only the wealthiest would want them and pay the high price demanded for them.

Usually it was the females that sold for a high price, being in constant demand for pleasure slaves. They were the most sought after, and therefore the most expensive and most rare. Male and other gendered slaves were ones that ranked lowest, usually used for manual labor. They were easy to find and easy to get rid of…only beautiful males sough as high a price or higher than females, usually sought after for the same reason females were sought after, as pleasure slaves.

"Is there nothing good here?! You want me to spend my money on this filth… these lowly creatures? I think not!" a richly dressed man yelled as he passed through the rows of slaves on display. He saw nothing that attracted his eye that would serve his purposes. Every slave he saw looked the same. There was nothing rare or special about any that were presented to him.

He was looking for the extraordinary, and had heard a rumor that a slave trader was selling an Unarian. Unarians were highly sought after, very rare, and very expensive. But if someone could purchase one it was well worth it. They were legend to be extraordinarily beautiful creatures, male or female. They had the gift of voice, as well as the gift in the art of pleasure. The one problem with owning one was, that they usually died soon within captivity. Their souls broke with the loss of freedom and many would rather die than be taken and made into a slave.

After causing the scene he had, Mandile was sure he had attracted the attention he wanted. He needed the slave trader to approach him, because he didn't know who he was looking for, but he knew WHAT he was looking for.

Mandile wasn't someone who exuded power, but he was able to catch the attention of others when it suited his needs. Today, he pulled out all the tricks in his book, including wearing the most expensive outfit he owned. Continuing on his path down the alley he jingled his money purse clutched within his meaty hand to emphasize his purpose and intent. He wasn't leaving until he had purchased what he'd come for.

Stopping to glance at another slave trader's wares he felt someone approach him from behind. Shivers passed up his spin as if someone were walking on his grave and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. He knew this wasn't a normal reaction and didn't have long to wait trying to figure out what had caused it. Turning around he was surprised to run into a black clothed and hooded creature. He couldn't make out what he was facing exactly, but he knew from it's height and shape under the robe that it wasn't human, or anything close to what could be called human.

"You are looking for sssss…omething sssssss…peccccial…..riiiight?" the creature seemed to slither its words as it stated more than asked if that was the man's purpose.

"Yes, I am looking for the extraordinary," was all he said. He didn't want to give away too much if this wasn't the seller he was looking for. There were intergalactic officers whose job it was to pretend to be slave traders with the intent of selling illegal slaves. He wasn't about to be one of the unfortunates who where caught and sent off world. He had heard the tales of those punished for breaking the slave trading rules. It was only because of the current ruler, Prince Tohma, that slave trading was even possible.

The current prince and head of planetary affairs still had a taste in the purchase and sale of living flesh. He was a man of exquisite tastes and only liked to collect those of the rarest breeds. It was for this purpose he had hired Mandile for the intention of buying what the prince had always wanted to own for himself…an Unarian. Though illegal, he was the prince and therefore above the laws; at least that is what he assumed. Or at least that is what he though. Tohma always like to say, 'With great power comes greater opportunity'. But he had a special purpose for a Unarian and so needed one as soon as possible. Which, in his words would have been yesterday.

"I have ssss…omething extrodinary that you might…..fffff…ancccc..yyyy," the creature seemed to have been sizing Mandile up under the darkness of its hood. Mandile could feel the sweat bead on his forehead as he waited for the trader's next move. If there was one thing he was sure of, this would be the last time he would be sent on the task of errand boy for the prince. He hated these menial tasks of fetch he was constantly being asked to do and decided then and there he would ask for a different position when he returned to the palace.

Shaken from his thoughts by the movement of the trader, he almost missed the slithered command of 'come' to follow the creature into an adjoining alleyway. Hopefully this trader had what he was looking for. He knew his goal of finding a seller with an Unarian was very highly unlikely, yet he was still hoping for the chance that there would be one or two illegal traders at the popular _World Market_ during festival time on the planet. Hopefully his quest would be fruitful and at an end. The day's midday heat was starting to become oppressive and he was wanting to go home and out of this world's god awful heat.

He followed the seller deep within the heart of the alley and slowed his pace only a little after seeing the creature disappear into the dark depths of the building. He wasn't entirely sure he wanted to follow anything into a dank musty building, especially alone.

"Are you ccccccommming?" a disembodied voice called out from the darkness.

Taking a deep breath he cautiously took a step into the decrepit looking building. His senses were assaulted with the tangy and musty odor of the inner dankness of the building. Looking around he noticed the only visible light came through various cracks in the boards that covered the building's windows. Looking around the room he had walked into he noticed the broken furniture that littered the floor covered in layers of dust.

Refocusing on the creature in front of him he could only make out its dark outline as it moved deeper within the building. Deciding this was probably the only seller he was going to meet that could possibly posses an Unarian. Mandile summoned what little courage he had and continued into the heart of the building. The wooden floor creaked under his feet and only intensified his creeping dread. No sounds were heard from within the building other than his own deep breathing and halting footsteps. Not even the creature in front of him made a sound as it floated seamlessly down the hall.

Passing the few empty rooms they came upon their was one room in the building that had a door to it. A close door that held a sacred treasure. Waiting for the creature to open the door Mandile started to become unsettled the longer the creature waited.

"Well are we just going to stand here all day or are you going to show me what I want to see?" Mandile questioned impatiently. He was not used to having to wait on getting something he wanted and this was defiantly starting to grate on his nerves.

"One word of advi…cccc..eee," the creature slowly drew out his warning, turning his head marginally to look Mandile in the eye. Two beady red eyes glowed from under the hood.

"On…cccee we have ag….rrrrreeed on a pri..cccc..eeee he isss yours. But ssss...omething of this nature doe…sssss not come cheep."

"Don't worry yourself about the cost…. I can pay," was all Mandile could say turning his gaze quickly away from the eerily glowing eyes. He couldn't stand the sight of the pure evilness that seemed to radiate from them and the sinister feeling that he couldn't help but feel in his presence.

Seemingly satisfied, the creature turned back toward the door. Turning the handle he gestured for Mandile to follow him inside. Excitement building within him, Mandile followed the creature to receive the prize he had been looking for the entire day.

Stepping into the room he immdiatly took notice of his surroundings. This room seemed to be only slightly smaller than the others. No light permiated this room at all. It was pitch black and he couldn't even see the seller anywhere. He heard nothing and was once again struck by the oddness of his situation. How could there be a Unarian kept in this room? It was so dank and small no creature could survive living in conditions like this. As he walked a little further inside he couldn't help but notice the stickiness that seemed to suction his shoes to the floor. At that moment he decided he didn't want to know or see anything in the room. All he wanted was to get what he had come for.

"Ssssssssss….top," echoed from somewhere close in front of him.

Suddenly a light seemed to appear out of nowhere. It glowed softly within it's container as the seller appeared before him. As he stared at him the creature lifted his robe covered arm and pointed in the direction to the right of Mandile indicating where he should be looking.

Slowly turning it took a moment or two for Mandile's vision to come into focus. At first, all he saw was something pale yellow near the wall opposite from him. After a while he was finally able to make out what he was staring blankly at and quickly sucked in his breath at the sight before him. He wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't been there to see it first hand. Right in front of him was a legendary Unarian.

His pale head hung low, chin resting on his chest, with his arms pulled above his head and shackled to the wall behind him. His wings were spread out behind him, pinned to the wall by some nasty looking spikes. If that wasn't enough to keep him immobile his feet had also been spread apart and chained to the wall. Blood seemed to have crusted around the bands that held his wrists and ankles immobile. His clothes were in worse condition; they barely covered his form and were nothing better than tattered strips of cloth hanging off his pale battered bodie. Looking more closely at the Unarian's form, he could see red welts and various wounds covering his arms, chest, and legs.

To say the least, he was a sorry sight to take in and Mandile could hardly believe he was still alive, much less standing in front of him. There was no way Tohma would buy this Unarian. He was barely alive, and even if he did survive for more than a week he was hardly worth spending the money on. Tohma liked his possession in perfect condition, without a single blemish.

Rounding angrily toward the seller he let his frustrations known, "you can't expect me to buy that Unarian!" was all he said as he turned and pointed toward the silent body attached to the wall.

"He isss an Unarian," the creature said tonelessly.

"He is, but he is barely alive! You have ruined his beauty and perfection. My employer would not spend the money on this pathetic creature you call a Unarian!"

"Hi….sss beauty ha…ssss not been dessss…troyed. Hisss fa….ccc…e issss still untouched."

Walking forward Mandile took hold of the lifeless Unarian's chin. Jerking his face up he was pleasantly surprised to find the seller spoke the truth. Looking into the Unarian's porcelain like face he took notice that nothing marked his priceless looks. The Unarian's face glowed with his ethereal beauty. Even Mandile couldn't help but feel himself reacting to the creatures attractive features and in that moment knew everything that had been rumored about the Unarian's looks were true.

As he continued to gaze at the Unarian's face he was jerked from his thoughts as the creature opened his eyes to glare at him. Mandile could feel his fear return ten fold at the cold hatred and loathing that radiated from the golden eyes of the Unarian. Dropping his chin Mandile took a step back as the Unarian continued to glare mercilessly at him. He could feel the hate coming off the creature as if it were a tangible thing able to harm him. It was hard to believe that such a beautiful creature could have so much hate burning with in his eyes.

Visibly shaking himself he turned back around to face the seller.

"You've got a deal. Lets talk about a price."

As the two in front of the Unarian squabbled over how much to buy him for, the Unarian looked on uncaringly. He had waited for this time to come. The time where he would escape these cruel creatures that held him captive and did what they called _training_ to him. He had waited many painful months for this exact moment, biding his time. He had weathered the tortures he had been put through. It was almost laughable that this little creature in front of him had the gall to think he could buy someone like him and expect him to obey his every word.

_Laughable indeed. All I need is time. Time to think, plan, and then I will be free once again. I have waited for this moment and nothing is going to keep me from having my revenge and reeking justice for what was done to me. The time is almost near and I have waited patiently…but not for long. Very soon it will be my time…precious time that was stolen from me will soon be returned. _

Closing his eyes once again, the Unarian let his chin fall back to his chest and the dark oblivion claim him. He had waited a long time for this moment… what was a little more time to him. He had an eternity to extract his revenge.

To be Continued...


	3. An Everlasting Vow

For longer than forever

A Gravitation Fanfic  
By: StarSweeper  
Pairing: Shuichi X Yuki

**An Everlasting Vow  
**Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Okay this is the next chapter for this series. It seems that the fates are against me when it comes to writing this story. I am soo terribly sorry to those who do like this story so far and my busy schedule and laziness that prevent faster updates. I know I have been on a long hiatus, mostly due to my last couple years at college. It was hectic there for a while. Then I had lost a bunch of chapters to my story. After writing my second chapter I did have a third started...which I miss-placed. After that I just didn't feel the pressing need to continue this story for a while. Though I NEVER thought of not finishing it...it was just on the back burner for a while.

I have to declare that I am a reader more then a writer. But like many there is a time when the pressing need to get a story out of my mind. So here I am writing again...from scratch...again. However, hopefully this story will be able to evolve as I want it too since I know have a little more time to write then I did before. And please...please... please forgive my tardiness. I know...I am really really late with the updates.

PS…I had some trouble downloading the html file and instead have used a .doc file. Hope this works out okay for everyone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


He stood silently, watching everything that went on around him. He had been sold from one hell hole to another. Now he was being presented before his new _master_; the High Prince. On other planets he would be recognized as a king of the people. However, unlike on other planets where there were often more then one ruler, on this planet only one reigned supreme.

  


Yuki looked down upon the shackles that barred any excessive movement. No longer was he considered to be a sentient being…but now an object. A beautiful plaything for the powerful man that sat before him. This was the type of man who everyone bowed and scraped too. Whether it was out of loyalty, fear, or respect; they didn't have a choice. He was the one who gave the commands...the one in control of everything and everyone.   
  


He looked perfectly at ease with the half dressed men and women who surrounded him. They were there to serve his every need…whatever he wished was his for the taking. Who ever he wished for was his…including him. Yuki silently shivered in disgust. He hated his subjugation worse then anything. He hated everything and everyone he saw. Silently he took note of those around him. He would remember well those who where deserving of his retribution…and those deserving of his mercy…if he had any left.

  


The high prince was clothed in the finest _karilli_. The material itself was as fine as silk and worth more then his weight in the current currency of the land, Challi. The billowy material was draped softly around the prince's lithe body in multiple hues of blues that contrasted stunningly with his fair complexion. The material left nothing to the imagination, leaving everything visible to anyone willing to take a closer look, but there for propriety's sake.

  


The barely hidden bulge is what infuriated Yuki even more. He knew what he was here for. He was here to pleasure this man, to make his every wish and desire come true. He was simply a plaything that would amuse the High Prince. He was King among these people. What he chose to do was law…what he chose to wear was for him to decide… and who he owned was no one's business but his own.

  


He had himself draped among the many pillows that surrounded his throne. His pale blond hair, so light it was almost silver, was stylishly cut to add to his air of authority. His cold, calculating eyes stared at his new possession in an assessing way. They took in every inch of bared flesh, and more.

  


A devilish smirk grace the high prince's perfect porcelain features as he appraised his new _toy_. Yuki stood before the Prince in nothing more than a poor version of what could be considered a loin cloth. It barely covered his manhood, instead tightly cupping him and outlining the very intimate parts of him. The sides were tied around the narrow bones of his hips and rode dangerously close to falling off due to his recent weight loss. However, he was fortunate that when he was dressed the strings were tied tightly and right in the crevice of his hipbone and the muscle definition that remained, right above it.

  


What bothered him most about the scrap of material was that it rode up his ass in the back. Those who stood behind him took in the full sight of his backside, his firm buttocks which dimpled on the sides adding to their muscular definition. He was certain that if one looked close enough or low enough they would be able to faintly make out the underside of his sac and the tip of his penis. He had even heard the lusty sighs that were emitted when he walked in to be presented to his _master_. Yuki would not be surprised if this man would willing share him with the highest bidder or person he wished to most impress once he was done with him.

  


It was not going to be the worst humiliation he would be forced to endure while in this man's custody, this he knew. His captors had informed him of everything that was expected of him while he was the property of the High Prince. They had told him in very specific detail what duties he would be required to do. After days of listening to the stories and instructions about what would please the High Prince, nothing ceased to amaze him.

  


Yuki's mind returned to the man who sat before him. The eyes of the man, and everyone else in the room, took in his willowy form, the way his flesh clung to his sides. He had been without food for days. Their riveted gazes felt like invisible cold fingers intimately tracing his body, and he didn't like it one bit. Their eyes traced the faint lines that marred his beautifully pale flesh; accounting for his numerous lessons to become the subservient he was today. They were beginning to fade but still noticeable against his pale flesh. He had once been golden in complexion, but months away from sunlight, locked in the deepest recesses of that decaying building had taken their toll.

  


He was now a ghostly, white. He was sure that he looked sickly to everyone in the room and was almost certain the prince would have sent him back if it wasn't for the rarity of his race and the stunning beauty, grace, and confidence that he exuded. He was almost certain that was probably what attracted the man the most. He was probably also captivated by the menace that hung around Yuki like a second skin, with his burnt amber eyes which defied everyone around him. He had that air about him that exuded a fierce determination and defiance that the prince would love the break given the chance. The prince raised one pale eyebrow in mocking challenge of his defiant stance.

  


Yuki merely continued to stare, keeping his emotions hidden and his face as cold as ice. He was sure that the ones who had captured him had assured his new _master_ that the marks would disappear in a couple of days. No permanent damage was done to one as priceless as him. He was a fine collector's piece among the current slaves on the market. One of his kind was very rare to capture…they did not thrive well within captivity.

  


Many would have chosen death by now, but not him. He had something to live for…something that kept him sane during his torturous lessons in servitude and lessons to please his new masters. It was his rage that kept him alive and his promise for revenge. It is what kept him warm at night. The fact that he would gain the justice that had been denied him and his mate. He would make this arrogant King pay for thinking he could contain one such as he.

  


Nothing would stand in his way…he had a plan. One that would work from the look on the face of the man who was to be his new _master_. The man that would remain nameless to him, except for the name of Master. His _master_ looked upon him as a child would upon a sweet he acquired in a candy shop…a very delicious one.

The thought almost made Yuki shiver again in disgust. He knew what this man had in store for him and knew he would not like it. It wasn't the fact that his master was a man…his preference had always run more toward men then women. It was the aura that surrounded the man that made him want to shiver. The look in his eyes told him everything he needed to know about who his _master_ really was.

  


Those cold eyes which spoke volumes to the inner nature of the man lying casually before him. This man belied his true nature with his delicate outward looks, and quiet direct voice…but Yuki knew better. He was a conniving man who got his way no matter what. Those who stood in his way were destroyed without a second thought. He was used to getting what he wanted and cared very little about anything other then pleasing himself.

  


The High Prince's cold smile told Yuki everything he needed to know. It was a smile of smugness and complete satisfaction...of victory. The Prince slowly rose from his seated position to inspect his new property. He knew he was going to get extreme satisfaction breaking this man in… his pretty little pet. Though 'little' was not a word the Prince could realistically use while referring to his new pleasure slave. The man towered over him by a good foot and from what he could make out through the frail cloth that covered his slave, he would have long hours of pleasure. At his thoughts, the Prince lightly ran his tongue over his lips in expectation.

  


He had been told that the slave was still untried where it counted. He would be the first to truly break in this lovely creature, and that thought is what excited him the most. True, he would have to put a little meat back onto the boney creature that stood before him, but he would leave him hungry enough to keep him weak and putty in his hand. It was all part of the training and making his pleasure slave obedient and asking for more.

  


The Prince approached his new treasure and placed his hand on the Unarian's collar bone, leisurely running his hand down the man's chest. Taking the time to circle his nipples, one at a time, before tailing his fingers lightly down his stomach to edge around the strip of cloth hanging dangerously low on his lean hips. He was sorely tempted to let his wandering fingers delve further, to explore the secrets that were being kept hidden from him, but resisted. This was neither the time nor place for such things. He would be the first to see this man. Afterwards, he would care less who saw him, it was the principle of the matter, that as the High Prince he would see his treasure first and with no one else present.

  


Looking up into the man's eyes he could feel the anger radiating off him. He could also feel behind the anger, the frustration the man felt at being utterly helpless in the situation he was in. This is what turned the High Prince on the most. Being able to have complete power and control over others. To decide their fate with so much as a simple hand gesture. It was the power he loved the most and it was the only thing that was capable of exciting him. He was pleased to learn that his new pleasure slave could take a little pain, because he was more then happy to give it to him.

  


Swiftly taking hold of his slave's chin he angled the beautifully sculpted face down to his. Breathing softly through his nose he took in the man's scent. It was intoxicating, nothing he had ever experienced before. If he thought he was hard before it was nothing compared to now.

  


Looking the slave straight in the eye he huskily whispered his first thoughts, "you wish you could kill me, don't you. I can see the hatred in your eyes and feel your detestation and loathing brushing against me as I approached you. But don't worry, I take no offense. It is to be expected of first time slaves. The unfairness and injustice of it all. But soon you will begin to feel differently. You will learn in time to love my touch and taste. Of this I can assure you."

  


With that said the emperor released Yuki and waved an elegant hand in the direction of his guards, "take him to my private bed chambers and prepare him for me."

  


Yuki only growled as the men approached him, taking an arm in each hand and physically leading him from the room, to the chambers of the one person he new he would learn to loath and despise most in the universe. The one who truly deserved his rage and would be the first to taste the deliciousness of his revenge.

  


To Be Continued….


	4. Apologies Story Revival

Hello All – I am posting this page for those with alerts to this story because I have plans on reviving "For Longer Than Forever" and actually finishing it! It has been many years and like I have posted in my updated profile my sole purpose of getting back into fanfiction is my regret on not finishing this story. I really feel like this piece had a good start and it would be a shame to leave this story untold. Thinking back on it…I'm not sure if I would have really been able to do this story justice at the age when I started writing it. However, I feel like I have cheated many of you into actually developing this piece.

Not I am not older, wiser and have a lot more experience under my writing belt. As well, at the time I was writing this I was a lot more interested in reading fanfiction than writing and at the time I had to choose one.

But the inspiration bug has bitten and I have already developed a new and what I think will be a considerably more interesting plot for this story.

Stay tuned…


End file.
